


Taxis and unidentified Tablets

by SapphicAndSarcastic



Series: The Life chronicles of Robin S [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alohol, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Biting, Cocaine, Consent was previously given, Drugs, Dry Orgasm, French Kissing, Frottage, Funny, Gay Sex, Grinding, Humor, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Oversensitive, Overstimulation, Power Kink, Praise, Rimming, Taxi Sex, biting kink, blowjob, cum swallow, cum swap, dub-con, idk my friend liked some of the lines?, its slight but whatever, messy kissing, not really but kind of, rough, self taste, sir, slight sub space, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicAndSarcastic/pseuds/SapphicAndSarcastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen goes to a rave, hits on own boyfriend, drunk/high sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't steal my characters. Also this is obviously unfinished. Comments are helpful!!  
> Italics are Jensen's thoughts, bolder are Robin's. This will be updated maybe at some point?  
> I am still writing this story so as I write more; I will update more.  
> UNDER HEAVY EDITING BECAUSE DUB-CON IS NOT HOW I WANT TO PORTRAY A HEALTHY RELATIONSHIP; CONSENT NEEDS TO BE FREELY GIVEN, INFORMED AND SOBER so lots of this needs to be fixed, sorry for the inconvenience

"You havin' fun Jenny?"  
"..it's real loud in here."  
"Take this"

  
"I don't know about that Meg...Meg?" Meg had since walked away-now grinding on a man who looked like he was eligible for AARP. _Oh what the hell?_ He opened his mouth and put the tablet on his tongue, letting it dissolve into blurred colors and intensified music. _Huh. I don't feel any different._

  
"Hey sweetheart-can I buy you a drink?" Jensen turned to see a young man from his Trig class and a glass of clear liquid. "Thanks." The man eyed him up and winked at him. Jensen looked the 2 oz. glass of what appeared to be simple vodka. He shrugged and took it in one shot. He shook his head to clear the burning in his throat. _I've had watered vodka before and I can take a soda bottle's worth without getting too drunk-this is probably the same._ He ordered another one and shot it back as well. _This stuff is weak..._ He ordered two more and took them down one after another. He walked away from the bar and stumbled into Jason-the total stoner of his spirituality class.

"Hey Jase." "Hello shadow bird." _Why does he call me that?_ Jason leaned in-"you want one?" "One what?" Jason handed him a small handful of multicolored pills. "X" "Oh sure-thanks Jase." "No problem SB-just make sure you don't take more than 2-they'll get you real fucked up." Jensen nodded and walked towards the bathroom. He looked at the pills carefully before dry swallowing two.

He turned to leave the dimly lit bathroom of the club but a sneeze stopped him at the door. "Bless you." A pretty blonde woman peeked her head out of the stall door. "Thanks-hey you wanna do a line with me?" Jensen raised his eyebrows. _Why not? I'm still pretty sober._ "Of what?" "Just Addy" "Sure, thanks." She smiled at him and handed him the razor and a small rolled up piece of paper. He leant forward and sniffed the powder, sneezing immediately. She laughed- 'you're new to this aren't you?" He nodded "Is it obvious?" She laughed again and re-rolled the paper for him "try to get in it one breath so you don't sneeze." He tried again-getting most of the line. _Whoa. Oh fuck._ He opened his hand to her "My friend gave me these-want some?" "I thought you'd never ask." He chuckled lightly and swallowed another two. The music from outside the door seemed to pulse in his ears and the strobe lights coming in through the the cracked door seemed absolutely magical. "I gotta go-nice meeting you." "You too."

Jensen stumbled out of the bathroom. _This whole room is spinning...Iwannagohome._ A familiar face approached him and looked at him with what might have been concern, had Jensen been able to focus his eyes. "Jensen? Are you okay?" _I know that voice from somewhere._ Robin frowned at his clearly stoned-out fiancé. "Mm, fn" Jensen was leaning very far to his right and slurring his words horribly. "How much did you have to drink" Jensen giggled and shrugged. "I ain't drank thaa much." **I should keep an eye on him-if he had anything that Jason gave him he'll end up a lusty mess and wake up with a stranger...** "Did you take anything?" Jensen didn't seem to hear him-staring down into space with an awed expression...looking at a rhinestone on the floor. **Oh boy.** Robin cupped Jensen's face gently with his right hand-his left hand holding him against a wall so he wouldn't topple over completely. Jensen looked vaguely near his face. **That's a good sign, ok.** "Did. You. Take. Anything?" Jensen squeezed his eyes shut tight and fell into Robin's chest.

Robin lead him over to the benches and rubbed his back lightly. **I know the feeling.** **Hopefully he didn't mix with alcohol.** "Jensen, did you-"he was cut off by Jensen drunkenly pressing his lips against his. His mouth tasted like vodka and something he couldn't identify. **Great, just great.** Jensen was missing half of his mouth and kissing him sloppily. He pulled away and giggled like a schoolgirl. **Wow, he really must on something strong-the first time we kissed he couldn't even look me in the eye.**

"Come on, we're going home." Jensen pouted. "I usss havin' fun!" Robin ignored him, dragging him by the hand towards the exit. "Aw c'mon" Robin sighed and led him outside, where he hailed a taxi. "What bout my carrr?" "You don't have a car dear." Jensen looked like he might complain again, but he suddenly got a mischievous gleam in his overly-dilated eyes. **Oh no. I know that look.** They got in the taxi and Jensen laid his head on Robin's lap. The taxi driver asked Robin where to and took off. Almost halfway there, Jensen starting mouthing at Robin's jeans. **Nonono, you're way too high. C'mon, just go to sleep or something!** Robin had no such luck, Jensen's stumbling fingers made their way into Robin's hair and before he could even register that he had moved, Jensen was sucking and nipping his neck and pulling his hair with a vivacious fervor only a mixture of ecstasy and cocaine can bring. **Fuck-that feels really nice. No. He's not in his right mind. It's wrong. Push him off.**

  
And then Jensen was palming him in the back of the taxi in 2am traffic and he forgot his mindset and dove into Jensen's high.


	2. Sex on an ikea couch

Robin found Jensen's hands and held them tightly against the passenger's seat headboard with his left hand; his right hand holding the back Jensen's neck and slowly grinding on the boy straddling him. Jensen whimpered and gave Robin a very sloppy, open-mouth, french kiss. He swiped his tongue inside of Robin's cheek and the underside of his tongue. Robin's breathing became more laborious and Jensen's already rather erratic heartbeat sped up. Robin released his hands in favor of using his right hand to slide up Jensen's shirt. Jensen squirmed and leaned completely into Robin. 

The Taxi's horn broke them out of their teenage make-out session. "We're here." Robin had the decency to blush as he paid the cab driver, while Jensen-whose sense of decency had abandoned him about 2 hours ago-managed to stick his hand into Robin's back pocket, earning a surprised yelp at the harsh squeeze he received. "Let's go inside, yeah?" Jensen nodded and griped his arm as the made their way inside. Robin unlocked his door and led him inside- immediately after his door was shut he was pinned against the wall by Jensen's stance and strong influence over his wrists.

  
"Mmmmph, Jen, we can't-" Jensen pulled back very slowly from Robin's jawline. Jensen pouted with red, dilated eyes and stuck out his lower lip, whining to his boyfriend; "aww baby why not?"  
"Because you're out of it and I couldn't jus...ohmygoshdothatagain..." Robin groaned softly into Jensen's shirt and arched his back against the wall. Jensen muttered something about how many pills he _didn't_ have and continued his pleasurable assault on Robin. Jensen gave up grinding against him in favor of unsubtly shoving his hand into Robin's pants. Robin yelped in surprise; giving in against his better judgment for the second time that night by nipping at his boyfriend's ecstasy flavored lips and pushing his tongue into Jensen's mouth. Jensen let out a small groan of approval. He unpinned Robin's arms and let his now unoccupied hands bury themselves into Robin's hair; forcing him closer into their sloppy kiss. Jensen leaned away for a second to catch his breath. He looked at Robin; still against the wall, panting and flushed. "Hey." Robin turned his head to face Jensen. "Can I...?" Robin frowned lightly. "You can't really give cons-" "I'm not going to-you are." Robin shook his head at his logic but nodded anyway. Jensen smiled wickedly and roughly pulled Robin over to the couch. Robin raised his eyebrow, "You're gonna fuck me on the couch? Really?" "What? It's a great place. It's close." Robin rolled his eyes and gave a snort of reluctance "how classy." Jensen leaned in close and sunk his teeth into Robin's neck before nibbling his way up to Robin's ear. "You rather me bend you over and do it on the table?" "The ahhmgh couch is-is fine."

  
Jensen grabbed his hand and led Robin to sit in the corner of the chair. He gently pushed down Robin and seated himself on his open lap. Jensen smiled again at Robin with half shut eyes and teased his hand from his Robin's chest to the warm place in his pants, again resting there. Robin whimpered very softly, grinding himself on Jensen's hand. Jensen took the hint and touched faster, adding occasional pressure in an agonizingly static rhythm. Robin made a gravely sound of impatience, prompting Jensen to remove his hand completely and slide it back. "Lower your jeans and flip over." Robin shuddered imperceptibly and obeyed, shifting self-consciously beneath the throw blanket that Jensen hand handed him. Robin pushed his jeans down his legs, belt buckle jingling against the floor as the pants fell. He shifted his hips up and scooted himself lower on the couch for easier reach. His eager fiancé got up and kneeled on the floor between the backs of Robin's knees. "Lean into my face, I can't reach like this." He blushed at his crudeness but let his thighs travel backwards. Jensen covered his head with the throw blanket while Robin covered his blush in his hands as he felt Jensen circling him with his tongue. Jensen gripped his squirming boyfriend, wrapping his elbows around Robin's hip bones and pulling him into his face until he felt his nose harshly press into Robin's skin. He flicked his tongue around in a teasing motion before delving deep inside him. Robin yelped and moaned loudly into the muffle of his hands. Jensen smirked at the feeling of Robin already writhing on his mouth.

  
Robin could feel him holding him open in a completely lewd way, and despite the covering of the blanket or the privacy of being in their own living room, thinking about it made his face heat up and sent blood rushing to an already swollen area of his body. He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a finger find its way alongside the tongue inside. Jensen wiggled it around a, licking his own finger around slowly. Jensen crawled up from under the covers and tapped Robin on his shoulder. "What!?" Jensen stifled a laugh at Robin's grouchy tone and rubbed his back in circles as he spoke. "I was going to ask if you have any?" Robin scowled and tried to still his quick breathing. "Any what?" Jensen gave him a look of incredulity. "Oh...hah, yeah." Robin motioned to the coffee table. Jensen rolled his eyes and fumbled his hand around in the miscellaneous drawer and pulled out the necessary preparations.

  
Jensen slunk back under the blanket with the small bottle. "I can't believe you have that in the living room." Jensen laughed quietly and decided to go straight to scissoring Robin's tight hole with his lubed up fingers. Robin shrugged at the question and winced at the sudden intrusion. "I have one in every room." Jensen flickered his fingers faster and added a third. "In every room? Wow." "Well, I-" Robin cut himself off with an unintentional moan. _Found it_ , Jensen thought to himself and smiled. He curved his fingers and began forcefully slamming into the bundle of nerves he'd found, enjoying the whimpers and moans that Robin let escape. Jensen moved his hand faster, changing his angle. As he pounded. "Nnngh, oh, oh fuck righ-t there! Harder..." Robin barely caught a scream when Jensen opened his mouth and taking Robin fairly easily down his throat. Jensen held the back of his own neck with his free hand, pushing himself to swallow further whilst still curling and uncurling his fingers at an incredible pace. "Jens-Jen. I'm going to..." Jensen sped up his fingers and sucked Robin until he released.

  
As soon as he had, Jensen removed his hand completely and popped his head out from under the covers. He shifted himself to be on top of Robin, noses touching. Robin opened his eyes only to snap them shut again at the sight of traces of his own load on Jensen's lips. Jensen puffed air from his nose at the adorable gesture. He wrapped his right arm around Robin's head and held Robin's jaw with the left. Jensen leaned forward and placed his mouth on Robin's. Robin's blush darkened incredibly as he realized what Jensen was doing. Robin opened his mouth complacently and let Jensen kiss him. He tasted himself as the fluid filled his mouth. Jensen pulled back and wiped his lips on his sleeve. Jensen watched Robin with amusement; Robin wondering if Jensen wanted him to swallow or spit, but too curious to see what Jensen would do if he didn't do either. After about twenty seconds of watching his internal struggle Jensen sighed. "Either swallow or spit, I don't care, but I'm not waiting any longer to kiss you." Robin motioned in frustration as if to ask him just where the hell he was supposed to spit. Jensen readjusted himself on Robin's lap, holding Robin's jaw closed and tipping his head up. "Then swallow." Robin closed his and forced himself to swallow a little. "Uh-uh, look at me." Robin opened his eyes and made eye contact with his dominate boyfriend, silently thanking him for using his hand to coax his muscles to finish. Just as Robin opened his mouth to breath, Jensen forced his tongue into his mouth.

  
Jensen decided he was tired of just playing with Robin and shocked Robin by shoving three of his fingers back inside of him. After getting Robin worked up again, he removed his fingers, earning a pathetic whine from his submissive boyfriend. Jensen readjusted himself to where he needed to be. Robin shivered and grabbed at the blanket that had fallen to the floor. Jensen sighed and re-covered him, taking the opportunity to find the forgotten bottle on the floor next to the blanket. He kissed Robin's cheek gently and gripped him around the waist. Jensen readied himself and Robin, and rested some of his weight on Robin's hips. Robin curled his legs around Jensen's lower back and allowed Jensen to enter him. Slowly, and kissing him soothingly all the way, Jensen found himself consumed by Robin's body completely. He paused and pet Robin's hair, letting him adjust out of politeness rather then necessity.

  
"Move. Now." At the word Jensen snapped his hips forward powerfully, setting the pace for Robin to expect. He continued his face and harsh pace until Robin's lip began to quiver. "Ah..too much." Jensen smiled and added to his already rigorous thrusts. "Hush, let me use you like a good boy." Robin arched his back against the couch back, whining in protest. "ah, please, please, please." Jensen shook his head and ground with his entire body into an apparent sweet-spot. Robin's head fell back, his eyes glazed over and lips simply parted and almost drooling. Jensen's movements became more erratic and his hips stuttered in their tempo. Jensen bit back a moan and sank his teeth into Robin's upper shoulder. "Fuck...too much...nnngh...Please." Robin's voice cracked on his last pleas, sending Jensen over the edge at his desperation. Robin sighed in relief and let Jensen's climax roll throughout his body, trembling then slumping into Jensen's arms.


	3. What Cab?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short. I'm not done okay

  
Jensen repositioned them both so that he could sit comfortably and hold Robin in his lap. He ran his fingers through the blond boy's hair, petting him and praising him in a soft tone. Once he was sure Robin was mostly back to himself, he closed his eyes and sighed. "That was fun, I gotta fuck you high more often. I felt everything on another level." Robin's eyes widened and he smacked himself upside the head. "Jensen, I'm so sorry. I took advantage of you. Oh my god I'm an awful boyfriend." Jensen shook his head and giggled at his stressy love. "Before we went out, I gave you my permission." Robin looked at him with disbelief, "What?" Jensen nodded, "Yeah-I figured there'd be drugs there. And I know how respectful you are, plus I've been itching for a good fuck anyways, so I figured I'd give you consent before I got high and stuff." Robin rubbed pinched the bridge of his nose. "You couldn't have told me that in the cab?" "What cab?" Robin shook his head and kissed Jensen's forehead. "Nevermind, don't worry about it."


End file.
